


Échec et mat

by Tsume_Captor_von_Lohengrin



Series: Cauchemar [3]
Category: Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu | The Legend of the Legendary Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Captor_von_Lohengrin/pseuds/Tsume_Captor_von_Lohengrin





	Échec et mat

Une pièce sombre. Une porte close, qui s'ouvre avec un grincement. Un couloir interminable. Ciel gris fer au-delà de fenêtres encadrées de rideaux. Ses pas se font écho alors qu'il avance. Quel est cet endroit? Le château de Roland? Sans doute. Ou peut-être pas. Il ne croise aucune porte. Le couloir semble s'étirer à l'infini. L'air est lourd d'humidité, étouffant. Un coude. Il tourne pour continuer à suivre le couloir. Des sons se mêlent aux échos de ses pas. Des sons indéfinissables. Il continue à avancer. Un mauvais pressentiment lui noue l'estomac alors que les sons deviennent plus forts, s'éclaircissent. Une grande porte double. Il l'ouvre et pénètre dans la pièce au-delà. La salle du trône. Le roi siège devant lui, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sur ses genoux, une masse qu'il n'arrive pas à identifier d'où il se trouve. Il s'approche. Puis il fige. Le roi lève ses yeux dorés pour le regarder, lui sourire comme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Il plonge ses mains dans la masse sur ses genoux, les relève et les porte à ses lèvres pour boire ce qu'elles contiennent. Il est secoué de frisson et assailli de violents hauts-le-coeur. La masse sur les genoux du roi, c'est Ryner. Ryner, dont l'abdomen est creusé. Le roi y plonge de nouveau les mains. Et le liquide qu'il boit est du sang. Le roi est en train de dévorer Ryner. Ryner qui le fixe d'un regard vide, sans vie. Il est mort. Et soudain il n'arrive pas à se redresser de son lit assez vite, à se rendre au pot de chambre assez vite. Il se penche sur le bord de son lit et vide le contenu de son estomac. Alors que les hauts-le-coeur le quittent, qu'il reprend son souffle et que le rêve s'estompe, Tiir commence à se calmer. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Qu'un cauchemar. Ce n'était pas réel. Il se redresse, se lève. Il se rend à la fenêtre et contemple le paysage au-delà. Ryner... Ryner, Ryner, Ryner, Ryner... Depuis qu'il avait laissé le brun après l'attaque de ceet homme de Gastark, Tiir n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. Et voici maintenant que le beau brun l'obsédait même jusque dans ses rêves... Il devait le revoir. Il devait le retrouver et s'assurer de sa sécurité. Il devait le ramener en lieux sûrs. Oui, il le devait. Sa décision prise, Tiir s'habilla et prit le chemin de Roland. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à retrouver le porteur de l'Alpha Stigma, qui s'était caché dans une écurie. Retrouvailles qui pourtant ne suffirent pas à appaiser ce feu qu'il ressentait, ce désir viscéral, cette possessivité. Mais ce ne fut que le lendemain, lorsque Ryner le laissa seul après s'être réveillé d'un mauvais rêve et qu'il fit la rencontre de cet homme étrange, Miran... Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte de la nature exacte de ses sentiments.

"Mon roi ne me le pardonnerait jamais si j'attentais à la vie de son meilleur ami. En revanche, je crois qu'il ne verrait aucun inconvénient à le laisser partir si c'était pour une question de... comment dit-on déjà...? Ah oui... d'amour."

"Ton plan pourrait m'intéresser, si seulement tu n'étais pas en train de me mentir."

"Nous avons tous deux quelque chose à gagner de cette alliance, mon cher...?"

"Tiir. Tiir Rumibul."

"Très bien, cher Tiir Rumibul. Mon plan est très simple. J'irai voir mon roi et lui dirai que tu souhaites devenir citoyen de Roland."

"Ce qui est totalement faux."

"Oui, je sais. Mais Penses-y une minute. Tu es un ennemi de Roland. Il se doit d'ordonner ton exécution à vue. Mais si tu demandes la citoyenneté, c'est un peu comme si tu te rendais, que tu tentais de conclure un marché avec nous."

"Je ne le laisserai pas me tuer."

"Et ce cher porteur de l'Alpha Stigma non plus, sois-en certain. Cependant tu ne pourras pas lever le doigt sur le roi non plus, il ne te le pardonnerait jamais. Tout comme il ne pardonnerait jamais à Sa Majesté de faire quoi que ce soit à un ami tel que toi. Il existe deux méthodes pour devenir citoyen. La première est en remplissant tous les documents requis, mais c'est très long et ce n'est pas garanti de réussir. La seconde méthode est de marier quelqu'un qui a déjà la citoyenneté. Comme par exemple... ce cher Ryner Lute."

"C'est... pas bête. Mais en quoi est-ce que ça m'avantagerait?"

"Si Ryner refuse, tu seras dans une situation précaire et vulnérable. Il serait facile pour n'importe qui de te tuer et demander une récompense à Sa Majesté. Nous savons tous les deux que le porteur de l'Alpha Stigma a trop un grand coeur pour te mettre dans une telle situation. Tu me suis?"

"Alors il sera obligé d'accepter, ou de me mettre en grand danger de mort. Oui, j'imagine que ça se tient. Jusque là. Mais permets-moi de te faire remarquer, Miran, que ton plan n'est pas très élaboré et comporte autant de trous qu'une passeoire. Il y a trop de variables et trop de choses qui pourraient mal tourner."

"Ou alors je pourrais te tuer sur-le-champ. C'est à toi de voir."

Cet homme étrange lui cachait quelque chose, ça crevait les yeux, mais... il devait avouer que l'infime chance que Ryner accepte ce mariage était très alléchante. Il avait donc accepté. Le roi avait semblé hors de lui, tandis que le brun avait semblé éberlué. Mais jamais Tiir n'avait imaginé qu'il se prendrait un tel vent. Il avait passé les jours qui avaient suivi à suivre le beau brun partout, à le harceler, à l'empêcher de voir le roi, à tenter de le convaincre de devenir sien, de s'échapper avec lui. Mais il avait échoué lamentablement. Ryner lui disait qu'il était indécis, qu'il voulait y réfléchir, d'attendre encore un peu. Et puis un jour il avait été cerné par un blond nommé Lucile. Il n'avait pas vu Miran depuis l'annonce au roi, et aux vues de ce personnage, Tiir se douta que quelque chose se tramait. Lucile lui mit une bonne râclée quand il réclama des réponses, et le porteur de l'Iino Dwoue ne vit aucun des coups venir, comme si c'était des bras invisibles qui le frappaient. Ensanglanté, il réussit à retourner avec peine jusqu'à l'écurie où Ryner et lui avaient dormi. Il se doutait que dorénavant le beau brun ne reviendrait plus à lui. Qu'ils ne dormiraient plus ensemble. C'était si irréel! Cette nuit-là il eut un sommeil très agité. Dans son rêve, il parcourait les couloir du château de Roland, à la recherche de quelque chose, de quelqu'un... Il n'aurait su dire quoi ou qui. Ses pensées étaient embrouillées, mais il avait ce sentiment d'extrême urgence. Il était assailli d'une peur qui lui tordait les trippes et qui faisait trembler ses mains alors qu'il ouvrait porte après porte. Il sentait que s'il s'arrêtait, il tomberait au sol et serait incapable de se relever. Une sirène d'allarme sonnait dans sa tête, insistante, comme si un danger était imminent et il devait absolument trouver ce qu'il cherchait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il se retrouva soudain dans la salle du trône et droit devant lui, sur le trône... le roi. Sur les genoux royaux, Ryner, la bouche ouverte sur un cri muet. Et le roi dévorait sa chair lentement, buvait son sang, usant de ses mains pour le faire, et l'expression sur son visage n'avait absolument rien d'humain. Tiir tomba enfin au sol, tremblant, nauséeux, et à ce son Ryner tourna vers lui des yeux appeurés, qui se vidèrent soudain de toute vie alors qu'il mourait... Et Tiir se réveilla en sursaut. Il se précipita à l'extérieur et vomit tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac, encore, mais même quelques heures après, ce sentiment de danger ne le quittait pas. Ce rêve n'était pas une coïncidence. Ryner était en danger. Ses pas peu assurés, son coeur serré par l'appréhension, Tiir se rendit au château et arpenta les couloirs, son rêve aussi vif à son esprit qu'une brûlure toute fraîche. Il ignorait où pourrait se trouver l'homme qu'il aime. Il craignait la salle du trône et tenta de l'éviter. Il figea soudain alors qu'une porte devant lui s'ouvrit et il fut envahi de soulagement. Ryner se tenait là, vêtu que d'une chemise et d'un pantalon, ses cheveux plus en bataille que d'habitude, mais le porteur de l'Iino Dwoue ne put s'empêcher de s'élancer vers lui et de le serrer dans ses bras.

"Je suis si content que tu n'aies rien! J'ai eu si peur...!", murmura le noiraud dans les cheveux bruns de l'autre homme. "J'ai rêvé qu'il t'arrivait quelque chose d'épouvantable!" Le brun était figé et ne dit rien. Un peu inquiet, Tiir lâcha un peu son amour, car oui, il l'aimait véritablement, plus que tout, et il le regarda dans les yeux. "Ryner, ça va?"

"Tiir... je suis désolé... j'ai pris ma décision et... Je suis vraiment désolé...", murmura le brun, son regard indéchiffrable. "Tu devrais... rentrer chez toi."

Tiir lui agrippa les épaules en fronçant les sourcils. "Non,écoute-moi. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ce rêve et je crois que c'est un avertissement. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne partages pas mes sentiments, Ryner, mais je t'en pries, reste loin de ce roi. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec moi, mais au moins fais ce que je te dis. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à son sujet. Je crois qu'il... te fera quelque chose... et que ça te fera disparaître à tout jamais."

"J'ai fais mon choix et j'aimerais que tu le respectes, Tiir," répliqua le brun.

Le noiraud figea, puis soupira en serrant son amour de nouveau contre lui. "Je t'aime, Ryner, et te sentir en danger comme ça... tout en sachant que tu ne prendras pas mon avertissement à coeur..."

Cette fois le porteur de l'Alpha Stigma passa ses bras autour de l'autre homme. "Je t'aime également, Tiir, mais... j'ai choisis Sion. Je ne peux t'offrir... que ceci."

Soudain Tiir se retrouva avec les lèvres de Ryner sur les siennes et il répondit avidement au baiser. Ils réussirent à se rendre, en trébuchant, jusqu'à l'écurie où le brun s'offrit, pour la première et unique fois, au porteur de l'Iino Dwoue. Lorsque celui-ci s'éveilla ensuite, il était à nouveau seul, et savait que jamais plus il n'aurait la chance de tenir Ryner dans ses bras. Néanmoins il n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille. Il était toujours la proie de cet effroyable pressentiment et il décida donc de rester, en secret, pour garder un oeil sur celui qu'il ne pouvait cesser d'aimer. Chaque nuit, il fit le même rêve où il voyait le roi dévorer le brun. Chaque jour qui passait, le brun semblait se renfermer sur lui-même. Il suivait le roi comme une ombre, alors que Tiir se fondait dans les ombres pour les filer. Quelques jours plus tard, ni le roi ni Ryner quittèrent la chambre royale à l'heure habituelle. Inquiet, Tiir ouvrit la porte... et trouva la chambre vide. Tout le château, à vrai dire, était étrangement silencieux. Usant de toutes ses habiletés pour passer inapperçu, le porteur de l'Iino Dwoue parcourut le château, mais il ne trouva personne. Il s'arrêta devant la porte menant à la salle du trône. Il se sentait déjà malade à l'idée de ce qui pourrait se trouver derrière cette porte, mais s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'une chance de sauver celui qu'il aime, il devait la saisir. Prenant son courage à deux mains et une bonne inspiration, il poussa les portes et entra. Ryner était inconscient sur le trône, tandis que le roi était debout face au blond Lucile. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. L'expression sur le visage du roi... n'était pas celle qu'il portait habituellement. Elle se rapprochait plutôt de celle de son rêve. L'argenté leva un bras et posa une main sur la joue du blond, qui souriait ouvertement... et le roi dévora le blond, comme Tiir lui-même dévorait les gens avec son Iino Dwoue. La vision fut un choc, et son coeur s'emballa alors qu'il sentait les froides griffes de la terreur l'agripper. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita vers l'avant. Il devait protéger Ryner. Il devait empêcher ce... ce monstre de dévorer l'homme qu'il aime. Il se retrouva plaqué à une colonne en un clin d'oeil, la main du roi sur sa gorge. Mais cet éclat dément au fond de ces yeux dorés... n'appartenait pas à Sion. Sans même le connaître, Tiir le savait.

"Te voilà enfin, toi qui a osé tenter de t'interposer alors que tu étais voué à l'échec dès le départ," dit le roi, un sourire au lèvres. "Le Démon Solitaire avait déjà fait ce choix et un mortel comme toi ne peut rien y changer."

Le Démon Solitaire? Avant même de pouvoir y penser, une effroyable douleur provint de son ventre. Il baissa les yeux et vit le bras du roi qui le transperçait. Sans un mot de plus, l'argenté le laissa et s'approcha du trône, alors que Tiir s'effondra au sol, à peine capable de relever la tête pour les voir... Lentement, le roi retira tous les vêtements du brun, le réveillant doucement, et le pénétra sans un autre mot. Tiir les regarda, incapable de détourner le regard, alors qu'il baisèrent, là sur le trône, devant ses yeux. Il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il n'en avait pas la force. Soudain, Ryner tourna la tête vers lui. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux bruns... et soudain le roi se cambra... et dévora le brun. La vision de Tiir tourna alors au noir... et il se laissa aller vers les affres de la mort... Sur le trône, un sourire dément monta aux lèvres de l'argenté.

"Gochizousama... Sion."


End file.
